microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Балмер, Стив
$15,7 млрд (2012) |Награды = | Компания 1 = Microsoft | Должность 1 = Генеральный директор (2008 – 2014) }} Стивен Энтони Балмер ( , род. 24 марта 1956 года, Детройт, США ) — миллиардер, генеральный директор Корпорации Майкрософт с января 2000 года по февраль 2014. В 2013 году он, будучи наёмным работником, обладал состоянием в $15,2 млрд, что по данным журнала Forbes соответствует 51 месту в списке богатейших людей планеты, и первому в списке богатейших людей не являющихся собственниками бизнеса или их родственниками. Балмер стал первым миллиардером в мире, обязанным своим состоянием опционам, полученным от своего работодателя — корпорации Microsoft, в которой он не был ни основателем, ни родственником основателя. 29 мая 2014 года выдвинул предложение выкупить баскетбольный клуб НБА Los Angeles Clippers за 2 миллиарда долларов. 12 августа 2014 года стал его официальным владельцем.Стив Балмер официально стал владельцем «Клипперс. Происхождение Балмер родился в Детройте в семье Беатрис Дворкин (Beatrice Dworkin) и Фредерика Генри Балмера (Frederic Henry Ballmer), менеджера Ford Motor Company.International directory of business biographies - Neil Schlager, Vanessa Torrado-Caputo, Margaret Mazurkiewicz, Schlager Group - Google Books Его отец был швейцарским иммигрантом, а мать — американской еврейкой.Jerusalem Post: "The world's 50 Richest Jews: 1-10" #5 Steve Ballmer September 7, 2010100 Richest People in the World for Smartphones and Mobile Devices ... - MobileReference - Google Books Дед Балмера по материнской линии Шлойме Дворкин и прадед жили и были похоронены в Пинске (ныне Республика Беларусь). Кроме того, в том же городе его дяде принадлежала пекарня. Шлойме Дворкин работал в портняжной мастерской, находившейся в предместье Пинска — МолотковичахСтив Балмер — звезда первой величины Microsoft. В октябре 2007 года Стив Балмер, вместе со своей сестрой, совершил поездку в Пинск, в ходе которой посетил местные культурные учреждения и синагогу, где встретился с раввином и председателем пинской еврейской общины. Карьера Балмер поступил на службу в Майкрософт в начале 1980-х годов , по приглашению Билла Гейтса, с которым он учился в Гарвардском университете, сразу став одним из главных менеджеров и близким соратником основателя компании Билла Гейтса. Он руководил разработкой первых версий операционных систем (MS-DOS и Windows). В январе 2000 года Балмер стал преемником Гейтса, заменив его на посту генерального директора. На должности CEO Балмер заведовал финансами компании, тогда как Гейтс остался председателем совета директоров и главным программным архитектором, сохраняя за собой выбор технологической стратегии. В 2006 Гейтс отошёл от повседневных задач — он покинул пост главного программного архитектора, оставаясь председателем совета директоров. Это дало Балмеру свободу действий, необходимую для серьёзных управленческих шагов в Microsoft. После отставки Билла Гейтса, Балмер курировал «резкое переключение от наследия компании, ориентированного в первую очередь на ПК»: заменил большинство руководителей основных подразделений в борьбе с «вотчинами, скрывающими таланты»,«Ballmer has replaced almost every major division head at Microsoft and overseen a dramatic shift away from the company’s PC-first heritage. He ordered the product groups to work together instead of operating as talent-hoarding fiefdoms. As a result, Microsoft arguably now has the best product lineup in its history». Там же — и, по словам Businessweek, у компании «теперь едва ли не лучшая линейка продуктов в её истории». Балмер сыграл ключевую роль в проведении стратегии Microsoft в сфере облачных вычислений с приобретением Skype. Под руководством Балмера годовой доход вырос с 25 млрд.долл. до 70 млрд.долл., а чистая прибыль увеличилась на 215% — до 23 млрд.долл. Хотя эти деньги были получены в основном от прежних франшиз — Windows и Office, Балмер поддерживал их прибыльность, оберегая от конкурентов с более дешёвыми аналогами — Linux, прочих операционных систем с открытыми исходными текстами и Google Docs. Балмер также ввёл полдюжины новых направлений деятельности , как, например, дата-центры — Data Centers Division (6,6 млрд.долл. прибыли в 2011) и Xbox — Entertainment and Device Division (8,9 млрд.долл.). По общегодовому приросту прибыли правление Балмера в Microsoft (16,4%) превзошло показатели других известных CEO — Джека Уэлча из General Electric (11,2%) и Луиса Герстнера из IBM (2%). Диверсификация производства помогла смягчить зависимость Microsoft от рынка персональных компьютеров и мобильных устройств в начале посткомпьютерной эры, поскольку «рынок ПК уже находится на закате своего развития и „коробочные“ программы для настольных ЭВМ, на которых Microsoft заработала свои миллиарды, уже не являются трендообразующими, и если Microsoft не хочет застрять в начале постПК-эры, ей необходимо меняться». По данным квартального отчёта от апреля 2013, хотя доля рынка Windows Phone 8 и Windows 8 увеличилась на единицы, доход компании вырос на 19% по сравнению с предыдущим кварталом в 2012 году — за счёт подразделений Microsoft Business Division (включая Office 365) и Server and Tools Business, каждое из которых больше чем подразделение Windows. Вместе с тем, Балмера упрекают в упущенных рынках новых потребительских технологий, некоторые из которых изначально были изобретены в Microsoft, но обрели коммерческий успех под рукой Apple Inc. (iPod, смартфоны iPhone, планшеты iPad), и теперь Microsoft вынуждена играть на этих рынках роль догоняющего. В правление Балмера «во многих случаях компания Microsoft ухватывала такие технологии как смартфоны, сенсорные экраны, смарт-кары и «умные» наручные часы, зачитывающие вслух спортивные сводки, задолго до Apple и Google. Но постоянно убивала многообещающие проекты, если они грозили её дойным коровам» (Windows и Office). Так выручка от продаж только лишь Apple iPhone (около 22,7 млрд.долл.) в первом квартале 2012 года превысила суммарную выручку Microsoft по всем направлениям бизнеса (17,4 млрд.долл) за тот же период. Стоимость акций Microsoft не росла в период Балмера. В итоге в мае 2012 президент хедж-фонда Greenlight Capital Дэвид Эйнхорн призвал Балмера к уходу с поста CEO Microsoft. «Его продолжающееся присутствие — самая большая угроза для акций Microsoft», — заявил Эйнхорн о Балмере. В мае 2012 в своей колонке в журнале Forbes Адам Хартунг охарактеризовал Балмера как «худшего CEO крупной публичной американской компании», который «увёл Microsoft от нескольких самых быстро растущих и наиболее привлекательных технологических рынков (мобильной музыки, мобильников и планшетов)». 23 августа 2013 года Балмер объявил о своем намерении в течение 12 месяцев подать в отставку с поста генерального директора корпорации . Об этом Microsoft сообщила в своем пресс-релизе. Критика Балмер известен своим взрывным характером, требовательностью к сотрудникам компании и энергичной рекламой продуктов Майкрософт, а также своей неприязнью к iPhone — продукту компании-конкурента Apple.Глава Microsoft намеренно сломал iPhone своего подчиненного Признание экс-сотрудника Microsoft Марка Луковски (Mark Lucovsky) — Когда Луковски объявил Стиву Балмеру о своем уходе в Google, тот неожиданно схватил стул и швырнул его через комнату.Ссылка Два года подряд, в 2012—2013 годах журнал Forbes включал Балмера в рейтинг «худших руководителей публичных компаний США». Среди недостатков допущенных лично Балмером озвучиваются: слабые позиции Майкрософт в сфере интернет-поиска; опоздание с выходом на рынок мобильных устройств; упущенные возможности на развивающихся рынках. За время руководства Балмера, курс акций Microsoft упал на 36%.Forbes назвал худших генеральных директоров США » Экономические новости Украины – Корреспондент. Новости экономикиХудшие руководители 2013 года - Финансы - Финансы - bigmir)net Женат на сотруднице Майкрософт Конни Снайдер и имеет троих детей. Выступления * I love this company! * Ballmer sells Windows 1.0 * Ballmer sells Windows XP * Developers * Steve Ballmer screamed «Web Developers» on Mix08 Награды 16 февраля 2011 года Стивен Балмер награждён Орденом Почётного легиона.Sarkozy fait Steve Ballmer chevalier de la Légion d’honneur, AFP Примечания Ссылки * * Дорога в «облака» * Стив Балмер, генеральный директор корпорации Microsoft * Один на один: Балмер о Xbox, Kinect и ключевых продуктах — Интервью 20 января 2011 www.usatoday.com * Патенты Стива Балмера Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Сотрудники Microsoft Категория:Выпускники Гарвардского университета Категория:Родившиеся в Детройте Категория:Менеджеры США Категория:Предприниматели США Категория:Миллиардеры США